A Proud Father
by Stephosaur
Summary: Elliot and George are enjoying some time together when a phone call telling them that James, George's teenage son, was in a fight. George is at first angry with his son but than discovers something remarkable about his son and himself along the way. Warnings: sexy mxm, bad language,OC . Before "FInd Me"


**Alright guys this is just something I have been working on for fun I just wanted to post this to get it out of my head. This is a little father/son/ Elliot moment. You don't have to read "Find Me", though it could give you a bit more info about James, BUT AND THIS A BIG BUT YOU SHOULD READ IT ANYWAYS! **

**Disclaimer: Yada yada I don't own anything except my character James (Jem). **

**Summary: Elliot and George are enjoying some time together when a phone call telling them that James, George's teenage son, was in a fight. George is at first angry with his son but than discovers something remarkable about his son and himself along the way.**

"El you know going to that deli is like ordering your own heart attack, right?"

Elliot and George were sitting in the doctor's living room enjoying their much needed time to be together. They were finally able to break away from the world of crime and eat some take out Elliot had picked up on his way to George's place.

Rolling his bright blue eyes, Elliot responded, "Come on babe you feed me all that organic stuff anyway, can't you give me one day to enjoy a mustard covered pastrami sandwich."

Elliot smiled when George laughed, he would never admit it for the fear of sounding too sentimental but he secretly thought George's nagging him to eat healthy food to be both irritating and adorable.

Elliot flashed an amused smile at the laughing man as he leaned over to take a sip from the doc's drink.

"I would if you didn't eat that particular kind of food as if it were giving you an orgasm."

The blue eyed man choked on the diet coke and whipped his head toward the smirking doctor. He commented, "Whoa George I didn't know you had such a dirty mouth."

George blushed at the comment, but tried to hide it by trying to take a sip of his drink, but the tender hand cupping the side of his face prevented him.

His brown eyes moved from Elliot's lips and then back to those steely blue eyes he had fallen in love with the moment they met. At the present, those bright blue eyes held such an adoration and love for the man sitting opposite of him.

Their lips finally met. The kisses started out as chaste and innocent but the desire that had been growing from not being able to touch or kiss each other in the precinct had taken over. The doctor gasped quietly when Elliot began pressing small kisses down his neck. The doctor moaned at the thought of all the marks Elliot would leave on him if they continued. He loved being marked as Elliot's but he knew his fellow co-workers wouldn't feel the same.

George smiled when he heard Elliot lovingly whisper his name. He enjoyed these moments when they were alone. Having a 14 year old teenager made it difficult for them to engage in these make out sessions that often got heated and intense.

George reluctantly pulled away earning an annoyed groan from the man opposite of him. He took a moment to compose himself before facing a sexually frustrated Elliot.

"Elliot I want to but James gets out of school soon and I don't want to be late picking him up plus I really don't want to have a hickey on my neck when he sees me."

He noticed Elliot glance at the clock and when he turned a mischievous smile was forming on the detective's face.

"We have time, look babe I love the kid you know I do but seriously having him wait a little longer at school won't hurt him, now come here."

George gave a quick look at the clock, Elliot was right they had plenty of time. All hesitation went out the window when their lips met again. The usually stoic man finally let go of his guard and gave himself entirely into the kiss.

George's arms curled themselves around Elliot's neck, hugging the detective's body closer to his own. The small man moaned softly when he felt Elliot's tongue lick his bottom lip slowly. Elliot felt the soft plump lips part and began to relish the familiar and unique taste that was George. Without breaking the kiss, Elliot placed his hands on his lover's petite waist and easily moved George on top of him. George straddled his waist as he took Elliot's face into his hands and began to kiss him deeper, the need to be with Elliot only intensified as he felt a hand grope his ass.

When the need to breathe came along, they parted panting heavy breaths onto each other's face. In a husky tone Elliot said, "George, your beautiful mouth turns me on."

George was still breathing heavily, with his red lips parted slightly. The doctor replied:

"That's good to know, now kiss me again."

Elliot's lustful eyes darkened at the aroused tone in the smaller man's voice.

He leaned closer and with their lips barely touching, he whispered, "Whatever you say."

He kissed George passionately. Both men were fighting for dominance, but in the end George was spread across the couch, with Elliot hovering over him. George moaned his lover's name in heavy pants as his arms were held above his head while Elliot simultaneously bit and soothed a sensitive spot under George's ear. Both their shirts and ties littered the floor; the only sounds in the room were the moans and gasps that escaped the couple's mouths.

Elliot loved seeing this exposed side of George with his eyes half-closed and red swollen lips slightly parted while beautiful moans and needy whines fell from them.

George breathed, "Elliot I think we should stop before we get too carried away…"

Elliot began flicking his nipples with his tongue, earning a whining sound from the smaller man.

"Come on baby you know you want it just as much as I do."

'The man knows me so well,' thought George.

He gasped sharply when Elliot slowly began to roll his hips against his own. The small man by no means wanted to stop; he wanted to see the vulnerable side of Eliot as well. His hand stealthily wondered down and stroked Elliot through the fabric.

The doctor smirked when he heard Elliot's sudden intake of breath. Elliot groaned at his lover's manipulations and began to move against the hand palming him. George pulled Elliot's face toward his own and was about to kiss him again when the phone rang.

Elliot pushed George back on the couch when he attempted to reach the phone. The heavily aroused man went to attack his lover's lips again but two small hands on his chest held him back.

"Please George just let the machine get it, I need you."

George dodged Elliot's attempt for a kiss and patted his cheek lightly before he replied, "No El it might be the captain, but I promise that I will help you with your _big_ problem tonight."

"I'll hold you to that Doc."

They exchanged smirks and lightly pecked each other on the lips before getting up from their position.

Elliot shrugged on his shirt and buttoned it while George answered the phone.

"Hello Huang speaking."

Elliot assumed that whoever the person on the other line was, must have said something upsetting. His eyes widened when he saw the usually well-composed doctor, slump on the coach and rub his eyes tiredly. The mood had definitely been ruined.

"What did he do this time, Mr. Anderson?"

Elliot approached his lover with concern in his steely blue eyes. He offered George a reassuring smile, which the doctor responded with a curt one.

The conversation lasted for a few minutes. At the sound of the tone, George angrily threw the phone across the coach.

Elliot said, "I'm guessing James got into trouble at school, or something else is bothering you?

The small man abruptly stood up and picked his shirt off from the floor. As he cleared the wrappers away from the coffee table, Elliot noticed the tension in the doctor's shoulders. Elliot heard the name "James" muttered a few times as George straightened his wrinkled clothes and ran a hand through his disheveled hair.

The detective asked, "George what's wrong? Is James okay?"

There was a pause. The smaller of the two stopped his fixings and turned to face his lover.

George replied, "No he's not. Apparently there's a new kid at school and he happens to be gay. Some bullies were taunting him and James happened to be there when they said a particular comment that hit home. James retaliated by throwing a punch at the leader of the group, then the fight escalated from there and now the bullies are expelled for harassment and breaking the no bullying rule."

Elliot responded, "Well that's good, serves those little punks right."

George continued, "James is suspended for two weeks. The principal went easy on him for some reason."

Elliot nodded appreciatively before responding, "You got one hell of kid George!"

The detective was expecting a proud smile to be on the Asian man's face but was surprised by the grim expression.

"George your kid went up against a couple of ignorant idiots. He's a brave kid, three against one? That takes some balls."

George threw the trash angrily into the bin, before whipping around to face the tall man.

"He used violence, which is something I do not condone or encourage in this house. My son is perfectly articulate to use his words instead of his fists to settle a dispute."

Eliot rolled his eyes, an action the doctor did not fail to notice. George raised an eyebrow at the detective, waiting for him to explain himself.

"Well you can't really say that, I mean you have taught the kid some self-defense moves, Mr. Martial Artist."

This time the doctor rolled his eyes before giving a glance to his watch. The principal had asked him to take James home immediately.

"That's different and you know it. Are you telling me that you support what James did?"

The blue eyed man approached the outraged doctor who was standing with his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

"Babe you of all people know that I tend to use my fists as a way of settling things. Maybe its not always the smartest of choices but your kid was right in kicking those homophobes asses."

George replied, "First off they are just kids, so don't speak about them in the manner that you usually reserve for the disgusting criminals we deal with everyday. Second if James wants them to stop acting violently than he should do the same."

Completely confused, Elliot inquired, "What is that suppose to mean?"

The doctor was taking his coat off the hook when he paused to face his boyfriend.

"It means El that if we choose to act with our fists, than we are just like those homophobes. We are stooping to their level by using brutal force and violence. We are way better than that."

Elliot remained silent. He thought that George's words made sense in a way.

He continued, " I am not saying we should let them walk all over us but we should let them know that we are going to continue to be ourselves and we are not going to let them stop us or persecute us. We are not going to act like barbarians and use violence, we are above that."

The detective had been mulling these words his mind and was taken out of his thoughts when he heard the jingling of keys and turned his head in time to see the doctor shut the door.

Elliot sighed, "Kid you are getting an earful tonight."

George was in his car searching for any sign of his son in front of the large school. He thought, 'I expected this generation to be more open-minded but I guess there is still a long way to go.'

He parked on the opposite side of the school when he saw a young teen with messy brown hair sitting on the school steps, while holding an icepack to the side of his face. He seemed to be smaller with the huge backpack at his side.

The concerned father left his car and walked briskly across the street. He noticed how his son went from sitting in a slump to sitting up straight as he approached the teen.

"Hey Dad."

George heard the shame in his tone of voice. Kneeling on one knee, the doctor took a closer look at the injuries on the teen's face.

"Hello James, I hear you got into a fight."

He gently lifted the icepack and frowned at the bruise forming on James cheek. It appeared much more prominent on the teen's pale complexion. A surge of anger came through the doctor as he thought of some little punk laying his hands on his son.

James smiled softly, "Word travels fast, I guess."

George sighed as he gingerly placed the ice pack to its original place. Bright hazel colored eyes peered at him through his messy fringe of hair. He saw his father looking at him intently, waiting for an explanation.

"Okay I'll stop beating around the bush, look Dad I know you're upset about the fight."

George moved to sit beside him and inquired, "Let me ask you this. Why did you react like that? What made it so difficult you couldn't have looked for a teacher to handle the situation?"

James made a face before responding, "They were saying nasty things to him and I had to do something to stop them."

The small teen used his free hand to push back his messy fringe and continued:

"I told them to back off but they just kept at it. One of them said something about how being gay is a disease and how they are all going to hell. I said that he's not God and that he should mind his own business. He ignored me and called the new kid a name, which resulted in me throwing a punch."

James looked up at his father, waiting for him to say something. George offered him a reassuring smile.

George replied, "He shouldn't have said that, it was uncalled for."

George was an atheist but that didn't stop his son from believing in God. The doctor encouraged his son to believe in whatever religion he wanted, though he often worried that his son would be taught by a narrow minded religious teacher that would teach him that being gay was not acceptable. George came to learn that his own son was very much like himself, stubborn and firm in his beliefs. James did not believe in that nonsense, he always used the phrase, "God makes no mistakes" in any argument that involved religion. In this case, he had decided to use his fists to win the argument.

George said, "Was this the same bully you got into an argument last time?"

The teen looked away from his father before he answered, "Yes."

The doctor sat with his arms folded across his knee and took a hold of his son's bandaged left hand.

James pulled his hand back after his father had inspected the damage. He thought the conversation was over but he inwardly groaned when his father asked:

"You told me that what he said really bothered you that time. What exactly did he say?"

James mumbled, "He was talking about some news report that his father had mentioned and it was about how a gay couple was fighting to adopt a child, and he said that no child would want to be raised by a couple of "fairies".

The doctor shook his head before he commented, "Now I see why this boy has no tolerance, his father is filling his head with all these ideas that are preventing him from seeing that there is nothing wrong with being gay. But Jem you aren't adopted, you know that."

The teen nodded, "I know I'm not Dad but I still confronted him. I told him that he was being stupid and he should just shut up about things he didn't understand. I mean look at us you are a fantastic dad and being gay has nothing to do with that you just are. So I guess I felt he was making fun of my family and I wasn't going to let him get away with that."

George turned to look down the street and took that second to try and compose himself. He took a deep breath in and slowly released it.

"James you are something else. You risked getting into serious trouble to tell a misinformed child that he was out of line and defend not only that boy who was being bullied but other kids who are still figuring out who they are."

The young teen seemed to mull these words in his head before replying:

"Well Dad, I had to do something. He was being prejudice and I wasn't going to let him bad mouth people because of their sexual orientation. Maybe hitting him wasn't a good idea but I guess now the kids here won't have to worry about being around that bully."

James offered his father a small smile before taking his throbbing head into his hands. George rubbed a tired hand across his eyes and gave a low chuckle.

Genuinely surprised at his father's attitude, James asked, "What's so funny Dad?"

George remembered the proud expression Elliot had on his face when he had told him about James fighting against three boys. George suddenly felt that proud feeling take over him completely. Here was an inexperienced teenager, still too young to understand how the world worked telling him that he would fight anyone who dared to say a negative remark about someone because of who they choose to love.

George turned to meet bright hazel eyes who were looking at him curiously.

"Oh just something that Elliot told me. Look Jem, you fight for people who are constantly put down and to see that someone will stand up and proudly defend them is a remarkable thing to see especially in a young man such as yourself.

James said, "But I used my fists and you always tell me to use my brain to settle disagreements."

George said, "I know and I stand by that. Acting violent only encourages it to spread and that is not beneficial for anyone. Though in these circumstances I see you tried to reason with them and it still didn't work. Look Jem I don't want you to be like Elliot using his fists. I want you to fight for justice but in a nonviolent way, a smart kid as yourself can easily defend himself by using your words."

James smirked, "You thought I was turning into Elliot when he goes all hot head on a perp, huh?

George nodded, "Yea pretty much."

Both father and son laughed.

George confessed, "I just don't want to see you lose control to get your way."

James dropped his melted ice pack and said, "I know dad. It kind of hurts anyways."

Memories involving George cleaning and taking care of Elliot's bloody fists flashed in the front of his minds when he took in his son's hand appearance.

James sighed, "Elliot told me once that his anger was one of your biggest issues with him. He also told me that you would give him the silent treatment and than something about making him live in a doghouse. I didn't know what he meant by that."

George chuckled, "Yea that got him to rethink the next time he lost his temper."

James asked, "So how long am I grounded for?"

Heaving the backpack onto his shoulder, George stood up from the steps before replying:

"I'm thinking about a week."

Sounding relieved, James responded, "A week? Really? Whoa that sounds…"

James didn't finish his sentence when he saw his father turn to face him with a questioning eyebrow.

"…fair. That is totally reasonable. But Dad I just want to say I'm sorry for not listening to you."

George's face softened when he saw true remorse on his son's face.

"I know you are and as honorable as your intentions were, let's keep the fighting to a minimum, okay?"

The teenager nodded quickly. Both father and son walked to the car and drove off, eager to leave and head home. When they arrived to the apartment, Elliot was not there instead there was a note on the coffee table.

James yelled that he was going to take a shower as he ran down the hall. George read the note:

_**Sorry Captain called about a case and I couldn't wait for you two to get home. But babe go easy on the kid, with the feisty temper he got from your side how can you not expect the kid to react like that. I'll try to come by later and see you and the little fighter. **_

_** Elliot**_

George smiled at the last sentence. Elliot was right something had bothered him after he gotten the call. He remembered a time in Junior High that he had gone against all his moral values and punched a bully in the face for calling his friend a 'fag'. Though when he came home there was no one who was proud of him. There was only the obvious disappointment in his father's face when he had decided to come out to his family the very same day after explaining why he had gotten into a fight at school.

He remembered the lecture his father had given him, telling him that who he was, was wrong and what he done was nothing to be proud of. But now he realized that his father was wrong. What he had done when he was a teenager was exactly what James had dared to do. He had fought for those who were being mistreated and put down. The difference between him and his father was clear.

He was proud of his son.

**Whew well there you have it! I hope you like it and if I made James a bit too mature for his age well remember George is his father. So yep! If you like it thanks if you don't than….just go away. **

**Love Steph **

**(Fave and Review please)**


End file.
